The Elevator
by saradee
Summary: Cat and Sara are stuck in an elevator what ever will they do femslash


Title: Elevator

Author: Sara

Rating: M

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI: Crime Scene

Investigation This is my first time so be gentle (R&R) please.

"Assignments- Nick, Greg you guys are with me on a double homicide,

Warrick B&E on the strip, Catherine, Sara you two are on a DB suspicious circs. at the Plaza." Grissom announced and walked out leaving Nick and Greg to follow suit.

'Oh great it's not bad enough that I can barely sit in a meeting room with her with out being distracted by the images from lasts nights dream now I am assigned a case with her ALONE, ok I can do this. Work that's all it is focus on work.'

My plan goes awry when I find myself unable to tear my eyes from her ass as she walks in front of me. Lucky for me one of us is focused on work and she does not notice my admiration. I stare at the window trying to think of anything but the vision of her body beneath me watching me descend on her, my mouth waters for her taste..

"Are you okay" the concern is genuine on her voice; immediately I am

drawn from my day dream "What?" I answer staring purposefully at the

window now as I am afraid to look at her for fear of the desire she will find in my eyes.

"I asked if you were ok, you seem like you have been distracted since you got to work tonight"

"I am okay, just tired I guess", I lie.

"I didn't want to say anything to you in front of the guys, but if something is wrong, and you need to talk I am here for you" she squeezes my hand as she says this sending sparks all through me. I can only hope she missed my reaction to her touch.

Lucky for me she pulls up at the Plaza and saves me from having to explain things further.

We take the elevator up to the scene and from there it's all business, except for my occasional glance at her as she bends and crouches processing evidence, My God she is beautiful. We finish with the room, clear the scene and board the elevator to go back to the lab. Suddenly the lights flash out and the elevator lurches to a halt. Leaving the two of us trapped in here in the dark. She radios the lab and we are shortly there after informed that a work crew has struck a transformer and the power is out on the whole block and will be for at least a couple hours while they try to fix it. 'GREAT' I think just what I needed to keep me from thinking about her 'NOT'!

I hear her set her stuff down, and she stands her flash light up on the floor.

"Might as well get comfortable, sounds like we will be here a while" she sighs.

I follow suit and the elevator has an almost romantic glow to it. Focus I tell my brain don't go there.

I feel her fingertips on the back of my leg, gliding upwards with her as she stands back up. I clear my throat, and her fingers stop, but their resting place is on the curve of my ass. "Um Sara, what are you doing" my voice is just above a whisper and it is apparent she is now stroking and cupping my ass.

"Don't you know" she replies coyly. She steps in front of me pressing

me to the wall. Her breath is hot on my neck when she continues her

voice low and lusty "Tell me you don't want this" I can not find my voice to answer her. She nibbles at my ear before purring into it "Tell me your eyes have not been dark with desire since you first laid eyes on me tonight." Still I can not speak, my mind is racing, but I can't form a coherent word. I am distracted by her body pressing into mine. Leaving a trail of the faintest kisses on my neck she switches ears and nibbles it before she continues "Tell me that the reason your heart is racing has nothing to do with you wanting me, tell me that the heat I can feel radiating from you isn't your entire body burning for my touch." 'I am soooo busted right now' I gulp. Her eyes are boring into mine she smirks at me, "Cathrine your so turned on right now I can smell it." She presses her lips to mine and I am lost.

Her mouth is ravenous with passion thrusting her tongue into my mouth tangling it with my own, I return the kiss with fervor and our bodies press into each other keeping beat to the dance our tongues are doing. I break the kiss pushing her away only enough to get my hands in between us and start relieving her of her clothes "I want you" my voice

somewhere between a growl and a pant "Right here right now!" She moans in answer and assist my hands. Our clothes are strewn on the floor before my mind fully comprehends that we are both fully naked. Her mouth is on mine and then it is every where she sucks and nibbles at my lips, and neck working her way down. Her hands have found my breasts and it feels like she is trying to memorize everything about them with her fingers. Her mouth soon joins in and I arch thrusting them to her mouth and hands.

Her tongue is tracing the nipple of one while her thumb is doing the same to the other my hands are buried in her hair pressing her to me.

She is not content to stay there and her mouth continues its descent.

She kisses her way down until she is on her knees before me, between my

legs she looks up and her eyes are glazed with desire she smiles the sultriest smile I have ever seen at me and I feel my core flood with excitement and anticipation. She dives into my center her tongue exploring the treasure she has found. Our moans are in unison as she swirls her tongue and I thrust my hips. "Oh my God SARA.. OH SARA my voice echoes off the walls and she plunges two fingers deep within me her tongue working furiously at my clit "HOLY" uuuhhh SHIT aaaa SAAARAAA" I scream as she takes me over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm. My body is still quaking when she removes her tongue but her fingers stay. She rises back up to me and kisses me, holding me, thankfully as my legs have turned to a jello like mush.

Once my breathing has almost gotten back to normal she slowly pulls out her fingers and brings them up her mouth she licks one clean then

offers the other to me ..I hesitate her voice is raspy with want when she replies in almost a demanding tone "I want you to taste yourself on me I want you to know that this is what I do to you" I comply eagerly

slurping myself off her finger.

"Lay down" my turn to demand her "plus I know there is no way I can

stand on my own now. Her firm breasts are pointing up at me declaring

their want of attention and I do not let them want long my mouth latches to one while my hand kneads the other one. I rake my teeth across her nipple and she arches up to me with a guttural moan. I could feast at her breast all day but her hands are in my hair pushing me further down to her need. Never one to disappoint a lady I smile at the thought I continue the oral onslaught on her. My tongue slides into her easily as she is soaked with readiness. I can feel her walls already tighten on my tongue, she is sooo close. Her hips buck at my mouth "Cath ooooo Cath" my name is no more than a grunt from her mouth, but oh what a sexy grunt it is. I thrust my tongue in to her keeping the rhythm she is setting with her hips. "HOLY FUCK CATH ugh uuu CATHRINE she screams. I feel her orgasm and I suck hungrily at her clit. Her nails dig in to my shoulders as her body spasms beneath me.

We are both so caught up in the aftermath that it takes us a bit to

notice that the electricity is back on and the elevator is beginning to stop again at the lobby. Having less jelly in my legs then her at the moment I spring to the button to press the emergency button, hoping I caught it before the doors can open to reveal to the lobby the evidence of our actions. AHH luck is on my side and we both dress in more of a dash than we were in to get out of them. The doors open to an empty lobby (THANKFULLY) and we both dash out to the tahoe, red faced. Once inside she captures my lips again and I am nearly breathless "uhm sweetie I don't think we should start that again, we are in the parking lot and umm the guys might wonder if we aren't back soon. She stops, and pouts at me. My hand presses on her thigh just below where she would like it to be "But we will be finishing this as soon as shift is over Sidle and you have less than "I pause to check my watch "an hour to regain your strength and your stamina because I plan on making a meal out of each and every inch of you" Her jaw drops and I know I have made a mistake because her eyes go black with desire "Willows "her voice only a growl- you ever speak to me like that again knowing that you are putting me in a situation in which I have to wait to retaliate I will and you can mark my words "she leans into me to whisper the rest in my ear and she accompanies each word with a tiny bite at my neck fuck "nip" you "nip" soooo "nip" hard "nip" that you come for days. My core is flooded by this. I silently thank the workers for cutting off the power. I can not wait for the end of shift.


End file.
